


SherlolliShots - It Stains

by Liathwen



Series: SherlolliShots [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lab Sex, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lipstick</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherlolliShots - It Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeLoveSherlolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/gifts).



“So you don’t think it makes my lips look too small?”

“Christ Molly, stop teasing me!”

\------------

Molly glared at the endless rows of lipstick tubes, frowning as she heard a voice in the back of her head saying that she was compensating for the size of her lips and breasts. She shook it off and picked up her usual, just a shade darker than her natural lip color, and wavered a moment before putting it back in its slot.

Her fingers skated over the colors before landing on a rich scarlet, appropriately named True Red. She snatched it up and hurried to the counter to pay, not wanting to give herself enough time to change her mind.

\-------------

A half hour later found Doctor Hooper scurrying through the lab doors, arms laden with papers and samples that needed to be analyzed. It was a slow night, and there was only one other person on the entire floor, but if she wanted to finish her work before her shift was over, then she needed to get started quickly.

“Ah, there you are,” came from the corner of the room and Molly sighed, instantly recognizing the deep baritone that made Sherlock’s voice so unique. And sexy.

He had been spending even more time than usual underfoot ever since the return of Molly’s ex-not-quite-boyfriend, Moriarty. While the little pathologist appreciated Sherlock’s apparent obsession with keeping her safe, she did NOT appreciate the way he seemed to demand her attention almost constantly. She did have work to do, after all, and if she’d refused Mycroft Holmes’ offer of a safe house in favor of doing her job, well then she wasn’t about to let Sherlock get in the way of it either.

“Hello Sherlock,” she answered distractedly, gingerly setting her piles of papers down at her microscope, which was a couple down from the one that Sherlock was seated at. She wobbled, nearly dropping one of her samples, and was shocked to feel a large hand grasp her elbow to steady her, while another reached for the loose sample, setting it safely down on the countertop.

Sherlock was staring down at her intently when she looked up to thank him, while wondering how on earth he got to her so quickly. The look in his eyes made her question disappear though. Hell, that look would make her forget her own name, and quite possibly, had already.

“You’ve changed your lipstick.”

Molly ran her tongue over her lips confusedly, before remembering her impulsive purchase. She ducked her head and nodded slightly.

“Yes, I thought – never mind,” she turned to leave but Sherlock’s hand, which had never dropped from her elbow, tightened on her and pulled her back. His other hand went up to cup her jaw, tilting Molly’s head up. His eyes narrowed as he examined her lips, and Molly tried to regulate her breathing, though her pulse was through the roof with the soft contact of his fingers on her throat.

“No,” he said after a moment. “It suits you.”

“Oh,” she said, dazed, as he suddenly let go of her and returned to his spot, leaving her swaying on her feet.

“Though, it would be hard to get off if it smeared,” he quipped, looking back at her. “I once did a study of varying brands for a case, that particular brand and color is difficult to remove from skin and clothing.”

Molly stared at him for a moment as he went back to looking in his microscope, and her brow furrowed in confusion as he glanced back at her and, did he blush? He did.

Molly shook her head and chalked it up to Sherlock being odd, which was nothing unusual, and set to work on her samples. After a few moments, Sherlock moved down to the microscope next to hers, abandoning his favorite, and picked up one of her slides.

“What are you looking for?” he asked, placing it in the slot of the microscope in front of him.

She explained the need to identify the types of chemicals in the substance and he set to work. They were silent for a time, both intent on their work until they both reached for a new slide at the same time. Their hands collided, sending slides to the floor, and making Molly yelp in surprise.

“Oh no!”

She knelt down, ducking under the table to gather up the slides, and brushed past Sherlock’s legs. The second her arm came into contact with Sherlock though, he groaned audibly, making Molly freeze on the spot.

“Sherlock?” she questioned, her head popping up to take in his expression. His pupils were dilated and he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

Now, Molly might not have been a genius, not by Sherlock standards anyway, but she was an intelligent woman, and knew her way around a man. She most certainly knew what was happening, though she could hardly believe it.

“Sherlock, are you all right?” she asked again, as a wicked smile spread across her face. She sat up on her knees, putting herself between Sherlock’s thighs, but not touching him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing exactly what she was doing, but the expression gave way to one of desire when she licked her lips slightly. She knew exactly what he was imagining, the thought having crossed her own mind as well.

“So this lipstick stains, does it?” she asked cheekily, and was rewarded with a rare genuine smile from Sherlock.

“Miss Hooper, I never pegged you for a tease,” he replied, his voice impossibly low. He reached for her, pulling her closer to him.

Molly grinned and decided that she was just going to go with it, since it was obvious that Sherlock wanted her. He fairly growled when she nuzzled at his crotch, mouthing his rapidly growing erection through his trousers.

“Oh god Molly,” he whispered, reaching his hands out to thread his fingers through her hair.

Molly immediately pulled back, and frowned up at him, playing shaking her head.

“Un uh uh,” she chided, and motioned for him to stand. “Move that stool, and lean over. Put your hands on the counter and do not move them.”

The expression on his face was incredulous, and he stared at her for a long moment before chuckling.

“Not so meek now, I guess,” he murmured, doing as she said.

“Oh don’t worry big boy, you’ll get your turn,” she replied, smiling as she reached for the button and zip of his trousers. “It’s not often that I do this but,” she paused, worrying her lower lip.

“I’m not inexperienced, Molly. Despite what the rest of the world seems to think. I’m clean though,” he reassured her before continuing. “I will say however, that it has been a very long time and right now I want to fuck you six ways from Sunday.”

Molly snorted at his wording but quickly freed his hard cock from his trousers and pants, wrapping her small hand around his considerable length.

He moaned at the skin to skin contact, and Molly grinned to herself before replacing her hand with her mouth, wrapping her scarlet painted lips around his cock and sucking hard. His hips bucked forward, and Molly put her hands on his thighs to steady him as he looked down at her, pupils blown wide and panting.

“God, Molly,” he whined as she teased him, sucking lightly, not giving him nearly enough.

“Take your shirt off,” she replied, winking at him before taking him back into her mouth, working him in earnest, and enjoying his soft moans and the shaking in his limbs as he tried to remove his clothing without ripping anything.

Molly glanced up at him, knowing the image of her on her knees with her bright red lips wrapped around his cock was as much of a turn on as the feel of her mouth. Sherlock was panting hard, his whole body trembling when she pulled away from him. She began pressing kisses to his hip, working her way up his flat stomach, and up to his ribs, occasionally nipping sharply at his pale skin before running her tongue over the spot to soothe the hurt.

She finally stood before him, locked in the space between his body and the table, with his arms on either side of her. She was pleased that he hadn’t let go of the table, as peer her orders. Molly ran a single finger up his chest, smiling at the marks she’d left on him, both from her teeth and the lipstick. She lightly pressed on his throat, reveling in the rapid beat of his pulse, before closing her lips over the point and sucking a dark mark of possession into his ivory skin.

He moaned again, louder this time and Molly could tell that he was fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her.

“Molly, please,” he whispered, “please, your clothes,” he whined, unable to form a coherent sentence, possibly a first for the detective.

Molly slipped out of his grasp and sauntered slowly towards the door, casually locking it as Sherlock watched her. She took her lab coat off there, and dropped it by the door, then stepped back over to Sherlock.

“You may take your hands off the counter now. Undress me,” she said coolly, laughing silently at Sherlock’s haste to obey her. “Slowly!” she ordered, frowning at his sloppiness. “Fold them and put them on the counter.”

Sherlock scowled at the shirt he’d already stripped off of her and looked back at her confusedly, before awkwardly folding it. Molly sighed. For a grown man, he was surprisingly terrible at every day actions.

She stood silently as he methodically stripped her of her remaining clothing, folding it all and piling it neatly on the table. When she was clad only in her polka dotted bra and knickers, she grasped his hands to stop him.

“Like this,” she said with a wicked smirk, and turned to put her hands on the counter, putting her back to him.

He caught on quickly, wrapping one hand around her to pull her bra down and tease her nipples with his long slender fingers. His other hand skated over her smooth skin, and dipped slowly into her knickers. He paused slightly, and Molly rubbed her bum against his crotch, making him groan and push her knickers aside to slide his fingers into her pussy.

“Christ Molly, you’re so wet,” he whispered, pressing kisses to her shoulder blades as he circled her clit with those talented fingers.

It was Molly turn to moan as she pressed her whole body back against him.

“Mmm, Sherlock, yes. Make me cum, then you can fuck me.”

She felt his grin as he pressed harder on her cunt, sliding a finger into her as his thumb continued to work her clit. He soon added another finger and impatiently pulled at her knickers with the other hand, pushing them down her thighs to where she could kick them off. Molly spread her legs slightly and Sherlock began to rapidly finger-fuck her, crooking his fingers inside her to press on just the right spot inside of her.

Molly could feel her orgasm approaching, must faster than it normally would. She moaned helplessly pressing her body against his firm one as he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her up as Molly came hard, her body wracked with shudders and loud moans. When she went limp, he kept holding her until she caught her breath and ground her arse against his erection, making him gasp.

“Good boy,” she praised, albeit a bit breathlessly as she fumbled for her bag that she’d dropped along with her papers earlier. She stuck her hand inside blindly and after a few seconds, brought forth a condom, silently handing it to him. “Now you may take what you want from me.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he snapped, before turning her around and lifting her onto the counter, pressing her down until she lay across it, with her legs wrapped around his hips. He smiled wickedly down at her as he slid the condom on. “My turn.”

Molly was thankful there was no one on the floor as he thrust into her smoothly, making her scream aloud.

“Oh yes,” she moaned, grasping at his hands to ground herself. “Such a good boy,” she praised, and felt him buck into her hard, a low growl escaping him at the endearment.

She sat up, clinging to him, her arms around his strong shoulders as he held her close, his hands under her arse, angling her up so that his cock hit that sweet spot within her with every rough thrust. He wasn’t gentle, but took his time, kissing every inch of her skin that he could reach, and whispering praises of her body into her ear in multiple languages.

“Oh god, Sherlock,” she panted, “don’t you dare stop!”

He chuckled, and thrust harder, pushing her towards the precipice at an alarming rate. When Molly came again, going rigid in his arms, it only took Sherlock a few more thrusts to join her in ecstasy, groaning out her name as he pressed himself inside her and froze.

They were still for a moment, until Sherlock chuckled and looked up at her, his face flushed and a bright smile adorning his features.

“See?” he said, gesturing to his body with one hand, keeping the other wrapped around her. “I told you it stains.”


End file.
